


The Hooker And The Businessman

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: GIRLee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: Minho is dumb and naive. Key needs to make some money.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Hooker And The Businessman

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I never finished moving all my fics from AFF to here so I thought maybe I should do that.
> 
> Do you think I should also post up fics that got abandoned and currently have no plans of updating, or is that dumb?

_She looks so cold._ Minho thought to himself, as he noticed a young woman standing on the corner where he’d pulled up to a red light. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, leaving her ears and neck exposed to the cold air. Her shirt looked thin, and was cut in a low V, down to her cleavage, and her skirt was short, and her tights looked as if they did little to guard against the winter wind. 

He put his car into park and climbed out, then walked around to the sidewalk. “Miss?”

The woman glanced towards him when she heard his voice and she smiled brightly. “Hey handsome, what’s your name?”

“Uh, Minho,”

“I’m Key,” She smiled again, her hands on her hips. “What are you doin’ out on this side of town wearin’ that fancy suit?” It wasn’t really that fancy.

“I was driving through, but, you look so cold. Why don’t you have a jacket?” He slipped his blazer off of his arms and wrapped it around Key’s shoulders. “You’ll catch your death out here.” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to generate some heat. “What are _you_ doing out here anyway? All alone dressed like this. It’s dangerous.”

“Aw, you’re sweet for caring. You musta been drivin’ through to drop off a bunch of toys to an orphanage.” 

Minho smiled softly and shook his head. “Nah, this is a shortcut,”

Key laughed even though it wasn’t funny, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was cold, and sick of wasting time. She wanted to get down to business. “So,” she started, licking her lips. “How does twenty dollars for a BJ sound?”

“A what?”

Key rolled her eyes. “I’ll suck your dick for twenty dollars.” Her eyes widened in surprise as Minho collapsed.

***

Minho groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar room. Looking around he realized he was in a hospital bed.

“Ohmygod finally,” 

He glanced to his side to see Key sitting in a chair beside him. “You were out for so long! God,”

“You stayed?”

“Yeah. I was just gonna take your wallet and leave you there but god, you’re so dumb and naive, I figured you’d get killed. And I might be willing to rob you but it doesn’t mean I want you to die.”

“I didn’t know you were a.....when I stopped, I didn’t know you were a...you know, uh, uh,” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “A prostitute.”

Key cackled loudly. “oh my god you are too cute.”

Minho blushed. “well I-”

“But I still lost almost a whole night’s wages because of you.”

Minho’s eyes widened. “Oh no I’m so sorry! Where are my pants?” He glanced around the room.

Key stood up and walked over to the counter, picking up a bag that held Minho’s belongings and tossing it over to him, watching as he dug through it and pulled his wallet out. He pulled the bills out and counted them.

“Is this enough? It’s all I have, I’m so sorry.” He said, holding out the wad of cash. “477 dollars?”

Key’s eyes widened and she smiled widely. If she added that to the money she’d already made, the totally came to almost 800 dollars. She didn’t usually make that much on a cold Tuesday night. “Yeah, that’s enough,” She said, snatching the money out of his hand and pushing it between her boobs.

She walked back over to the bed and leaned down to press a kiss to Minho’s forehead. 

“Stay safe dumb boy.” 

He nodded dumbly, a deep flush on his cheeks, as he watched her walk out of the door and disappear around the corner.


End file.
